The Carabinet
The Sin Cara Crew (also known as The Carabinet) is a faction created by NewLegacyInc. The group consists of leader and General Manager of WWE, SIn Cara, his subordinates The Los Caronies, and Damien Sandow. Yokozuna was also a member of The Carabinet, winning the Intercontinental during his time in the group, but was kicked out a month after joining, with Sin Cara faking Yoko's death. This turned out to be a botch as Yokozuna still turned up at Payback. History At Wrestlemania XXX, Sin Cara defeated Brock Lesnar to become the new general manager of Raw. Cara quickly began making an impact in his new position of power as he swiftly booked matches just by pointing at people, most notably pointing at four men to compete in a second Money in the Bank match after Steve Austin broke his back after winning the first one. Soon after, Cara would become the sole general manager of WWE, leading to him becoming obsessed with his power, using it to give himself title contendership opportinities (rather than just the shot at the title itself), and wanted everything for himself, starting off with Damien Sandow's robe. Sin Cara would soon find allies in Sheamus and Cesaro, who joined forces to become The Los Caronies. At Extreme Rules the group (later named The Carabinet) would gain a third member in Damien Sandow, who gave Sin Cara his robe in addition to helping Cara become the #1 contender to the Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship. Despite hiring the Ultimate Referee to call the match, Cara lost to the champion, Snaketion of Domination leader Stone Cold Steve Austin. This began the blood feud between the two stables. However, the group did not leave the event empty handed as Yokozuna won a four man battle royale to win the vacant Intercontinental Championship. Yoko's run in the group would be short lived as his death would soon be faked by Sin Cara, and the Intercontinental Championship would be vacated. Yokozuna still turned up to the following PPV despite this. By Money in the Bank, Sin Cara would have full control over the WWE, having been given the company by Vince McMahon due to money troubles. However, his control would be put in jepoardy as Stone Cold Steve Austin cashed in his Super Money in the Bank on Sin Cara's ownership. Cara would ultimately try to stack the deck against Stone Cold by revealing that Santino Marella, a member of the Snaketion of Domination, had joined the Carabinet after a discussion the two had on the go-home edition of Raw. He would further stack the deck by making Hulk Hogan the guest referee. As the match drew closer to the end, Santino would betray Sin Cara and rejoin the Snaketion, allowing for Stone Cold to get the advantage. However, as Stone Cold closed in on the victory, Hulk Hogan would leg drop Sin Cara and refuse to count the fall, revealing himself as the third man of the new West ofrica, the group that nearly ruined the Payback PPV by cutting the power on days 1 and 2. This would lead to the start of a war between The Carabinet, the Snaketion of Domination and the new West ofrica, a war which is set to take place at Battleground. At Battleground, Sin Cara threw a curveball at everyone by booking the ultimate battle between himself, Steve Austin, and Hulk Hogan as the kickoff match for the PPV in an attempt to throw them off their game. After a long, crazy match, Sin Cara hit swantons on both his opponents and closed in on victory, but was struck down by the referee, The Great Khali, allowing Steve Austin to stun Hogan and score the victory, becoming the new owner of WWE, and ending Sin Cara's reign. This started a major downfall for the Carabinet, who were not booked on the main show at all, and as an ultimate insult to injury three other stables (The Snaketion, the nWo, and the drugged up Old Legacy Inc) won the three major singles championships on the show, leaving the Carabinet with nothing but a robe. Members The Carabinet *Sin Cara *Damien Sandow *The Los Caronies (Sheamus & Antonio Cesaro) Former Members *Yokozuna *Santino Marella Championships and Accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Owner of the WWE - Sin Cara (Wrestlemania XXX - Battleground) **The Robe - Damien Sandow, Sin Cara **Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Yokozuna Category:Stables